Life Set in Stone
by Twisted Trans-Sister
Summary: The Titans discover a shy heroine, and offer her a place in their family. But can she overcome her fears, herself, and her secret crush? Red X/OC
1. Flurry

Summary: The Titans discover a shy heroine, and offer her a place in their family. But can she overcome her fears, herself, and her secret crush? Red X/OC

Chapter One: Flurry

A soft crunch in the snow startled her at first. She clumsily looked at her boots, before realizing it was only that. Shivering in the bitter, icy, cold of the city, she pulled a tatty coat tighter around her shoulders. Knees trembling underneath worn pants, she tromped her way across the pavement, across the deserted street. Shifting a thick carpetbag from on hand to the other, she darted quickly down the silent night, illuminated by the buzzing streetlamps. Her short, light, thin blonde hair was tied up neatly in two small buns on the top of her head. For one wearing such scraggly clothes, she looked very well groomed. A small pair of dark, beady eyes darted lightly each way, asessing her safety, and a thin mouth was pressed into a worried glance. So pale...like snow.

And then there was the crash.

It broke violently through the silence as a car went flying from another street. Eyes widened in panic, she quickly pressed herself into an empty doorway, daring to peek out slightly. A couple was scrabbling to run away screaming as a giant, hulking, robot canine bared its metallic teeth and howled, gears churning. Biting her lip slightly, she took a deep breath and pulled her hood over her head. Her pose became straighter, and less quivering. Her fists clenched and tightened in preparation. Beneath the hood, eyes blazed.

While one hid from the world, the Marble Queen came to rule.

In Titan Tower, sirens screeched the dazed, and sleeping Titans awake. Suits on, and breifing quickly brought forth, they rushed to the scene where the robot dog of their former enemy, Johnny Rancid, had been set loose. No doubt his owner was laying low and letting his iron hound do all the dirty work. They hurried and flew down the streets, hoping no lives had been harmed in the process. As they swerved on the street, gasps were heard all around.

There had been a casualty all right, but not from anything human. Shreds of metal that had been ripped apart lay strewn over the street and only the head of the now whining dog remained. One person, one single lonesome soul, stood quietly in the street. The Titans could only stare agape at the stranger. The person was like ice, white and cold, silent as the night. The stranger didn't notice them for a moment. But as soon as the person locked eyes with them, it fluttered away. Hands flew up instantly to cover the face as the strange person trembled for a moment. But as the dog twitched and thrust itself at the person, it disappeared as an arm shot out to protect their face. Robin yelled out as the beheaded hound clamped its sharp, razor-like teeth onto an arm. Its gaze was almost malicious at first, but soon it began to tremble and whimper. Without moving an inch, with out a single drop of blood spilt, the hero stood their ground in the street. Then in a voice almost too low to hear, they whispered.

"What's the matter doggy? Tastes bad?"

It was harsh and cold. Robin caught a glance at the arms. One was a lightish pink, a human skin. But the other was as white and firm as marble, ungiving, and smooth to the touch. With a sharp swing of their arm, the hero thrust away the head as it smashed to pieces against a wall. The engine whirred and clicked desperately for a few moments, before shuddering to a stop. They all looked upon the hero once more.

And just like the moment before, it all flushed away. The skin became whole and human again as hands lifted to their face with a squeak in realization. Turning on their heels they flurried away from the group of heroes.

"No! Wait!" called Beast Boy, quickly chasing after the hero. The others were also quick to follow. It didn't take long for Starfire to swoop before the person. In shock at the sudden change of pace, the stranger fell back on her behind, as the hood flopped off their face. The others were quick to catch on that she was a girl. Her face was very red, from the cold, from running, and from embarassment to have fallen before the most respected citizens of Jump City. Squealing slightly in humiliation, she clapped her hands to her face and apologized profusely.

"Oh my....I-I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to do your job or anything! No ont was there yet so I-I..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cool it man," Cyborg soothed gently, kneeling down to pat her on the shoulder. His size intimidated the poor girl so much she trembled even more at the supporting pat, "We're not mad. How could we? That was something awesome you did back there!" Her grinned widely as the girl twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"It...it was?" she whispered.

"Course it was!" Beast Boy chirped, "You showed that piece of scrap metal who's boss!"

"Very impressive," agreed Robin. Starfire clapped her hands in enthusiasm, which made the girl smile slightly.

"Yes! It was most amazing!"

"What makes me curious," mumured Raven, "Is _how_."

"Ah...well...umm...." she stuttered slightly, pulling her knees up to her chest. Cyborg patted her gently once more, nodding in encouragement. "Well, I guess I've always been able to do that. I was just...born that way I guess..." Her cheeks burned in embarassment, feeling stupider by the second.

"What's your name?" asked Robin.

"I guess....its Snow..."

"Guess? Don't you know?" asked Beast Boy, crouched on his feet.

"I've never really known anything about anything, I've been on the streets for as long as I can remember. Snow is all I really thought of calling myself." she mumbled shyly.

"So...you don't have anything? No clues about your past?" Raven inquired. Snow shook her head, snow flakes falling off as she did so.

"Only this," She pulled out a small dog tag on a chain hanging around her neck. The Titans looked closely at it, inspecting. It was dented from years of rough living. On it were small, orderly numbers that printed: EX: 0013 Alpha. As the Titans finished looking, Snow tucked it away.

"I don't have any clue what it means. I've been wearing it forever." Robin looked at the others apprehensively. They all nodded as they thought unanimously.

"Would you like to live with us as a Titan?" they chorused. Snow nodded absentmindedly. Then in realization, her face became a very deep red as she squeaked.

"W-what?!"


	2. Settle

Summary: The Titans discover a shy heroine, and offer her a place in their family. But can she overcome her fears, herself, and her secret crush? Red X/OC

Chapter Two: Settle

For the next week, Snow carefully tiptoed around the Titans in her new home. Despite their overwhelming friendliness, Snow was careful. She felt like she was roomed with a bunch of tame bears.

First there was Robin. Snow pointed him out as a leader automatically when they first met. The way he held himself, the affirmity in his voice, his small commanding gestures, were all signs that he was a fair but stern leader. However, she felt like she'd seen a stranger side to him. When they returned to the Tower, Robin had jumped onto the couch and played video games with such fevor she saw no more of the leader in him when he grinned boyishly and started his battle royale with Cyborg or Beast Boy. It was enough to make her head spin. which side of Robin was she to trust?

Then there was Cyborg. If not for his sheer size and strength, Snow trembled in his prescene because of his overall position. He must have been second in command with Robin, and Snow was shocked slightly that he would willingly serve under another. Despite the ranks in power, it never seemed that way. They treated each other like equals. But Cyborg's brute size and strength left Snow even more cautious then ever, tiptoeing quietly in and out of rooms he was in. But with each passing day, she willed herself to step a bit closer to him and try to initiate some kind of peaceful conversation.

And of course there was Beast Boy, easily one of the most fun loving, laid back, and impish people Snow thought she'd ever meet. She had barely been shown her room when he popped out of nowhere and started properly introducing himself, with various animal transformations to assist. It blew Snow over like a hurricane as she squeaked like a mouse and retreated to her safe haven. He had apologetically transformed into a mouse to apologize, but there was still the lasting shock. Snow was baffled, and fascinated, by his overall attitude in battle and at home, where he could change his moods and ideas as quickly as his form.

Starfire was kind enough for Snow to trust her slightly, but somehow too otherworldly for her to feel in tune with her. She had learned why quickly, of her alien race and her friendship with the Titans. It awed Snow to learn of other planets but she felt that incomprehensible barrier. There would be a long time period before she fell into place with Starfire, a rhythm so to speak, before she could comprehend it all. Still...she trusted Starfire the most, and was even willing enough to follow her to the mall where they selected a vast amount of clothes to replace the tatty old ones. In a way it almost hurt Snow, to see her old life be thrown so easily away by this bright new one.

Raven. Snow thought she felt a slight connection with her, if only slightly, at first. She seemed to be a loner, an outcast, before meeting her friends who had accepted her into the fold as they did Snow. But that tiny connection seemed to snap when they arrived home. She wasn't a loner because she was forced to, she was a loner because she _wanted_ to. She often retreated to her room for hours, appearing sometimes to eat or play the off game with her friends. Unless it was missions though, she remained a recluse. Snow lived closest to her room, but she felt that ocean that divided their worlds.

The Titans themselves were concerned with her overwhelming shyness. When they entered a room she was alone in, she squeal and apologize before flurrying out like a frightened butterfly before the Titans had a chance to keep her there. She crept around them, cautious, wary, and bashful. It was a complete switch from Terra. The problem wasn't them trusting her, but her trusting them. Therefore, they devised a plan....

Snow's eyes flushed wide open as a knock reverbrated on her door. She had dozed off in the warmth of the room, blank and bare with the lack of posessions. Snow's humble collection of items were silent in one corner closest to Snow, her new clothes put away. She had fallen into her bed, wearing her new ensemble, a thick woolly sweater over a light pink shirt, and a suede skirt that went to her knees, trimmed with pho fur. She wore a pair of pearly gray stockings and pho fur lined boots. Unlike her chilly home on the street, it was a soft and warm place in her room. A lamp had been turned on, and the curtains were parted slightly, revealing the setting sun, but the soothing heat had lulled her to sleep. However, the knock set up all defenses that had been stripped away in the safety of her room. Her fingertips automatically began turning to their stone form, before slipping back into skin. She scurried to the door and pulled it open, peeking her head open slightly. No one was in the hallways, but there was a line that attached to her door knob. Puzzled, she lifted and tugged on the string, and saw it lead away down another hall. Bewildered, but curious, she skimmed it in her small hands as she followed it, not paying attention to where the halls were going. Finally, it ended at the cracks of an automatic door. Pressing her hand to open it, it swept open....

"SURPRISE!"

She nearly screamed in surprise as she fell backwards. The entire living room was decked with balloons and streamers, and a colorful banner was hung above that read in big letters, WELCOME SNOW, OFFICIAL TITAN. Foods of all kinds were laid out on the tables and every Titan wore a party hat, even the brooding Raven, and everyone wore a smile. However, they quickly went over to check on their shocked friend.

"What-I....What is all this?" she stuttered. Beast Boy helped pull her back up where she wobbled on her feet, overwhelmed by the surprise. Cyborg steadied her with his sturdy arms and ushered her to the couch.

"We wanted to give you a proper welcome! So we decided to throw a party! Do you like it?" Starfire asked eagerly, clasping her hands before her before her anticipating an answer. Snow was overwhelmed with feeling. A party? For her? It was a strange, dizzying, but good feeling. She nodded and smiled slightly at Starfire's cheer. The party quickly went underway as her plate was crammed with food of all kinds. She nibbled at it, still feeling maddeningly happy. Her smile seemed glued to her face. They played card games, board games and video games. Snow was much better at board games, but didn't mind playing video games, even if she was beaten terribly. The joy filled her up like a hot air balloon. As she was surrounded by smiles and laughter, the happiness brimmed over as she felt hot tears leaking out of her eyes. The initial shock turned the Titans into mother hens, squaking worriedly over Snow as she cried and laughed at the same time.

"What's wrong? Is the food bad? Do we need to make Beast Boy do the kitten thing again?" Cyborg flustered over Snow. Beast Boy helpfully morphed into his adorable kitten form. But Snow shook her head, her shoulders trembling and her sides aching with laughter.

"No...I..ahh...never thought....not for one moment..." she choked between tears and laughter, "I'd be so....so....happy..." She soon began to calm down as her laughter toned away and she wiped away the blurry tears from her face. The Titans smiled back at their new sister, glad to see this strange...mind-blowing happiness. But it didn't last for long.

The alarms rang like wild as the distress signal popped up on the screen, replacing their video game. A flashing light blared on a junction. The Titans instantly jumped to action.

"Trouble! It's a robbery at the Hawkes Science Foundation!" Robin informed. Then his teeth began to grit as he read the bottom of the screen.

"It's Red X...."


	3. Stranger

Summary: The Titans discover a shy heroine, and offer her a place in their family. But can she overcome her fears, herself, and her secret crush? Red X/OC

Chapter Three: Stranger

"I don't understand! Who's Red X?" Snow asked as they rushed down the highway in the T-Car. She sat in the back with Cyborg and Robin in the front. Beast Boy morphed into an eagle and flew alongside Starfire and Raven. Robin clenched his jaw at the mention.

"He's a theif who isn't really afilliated with anyone," he paused slightly, "It's my fault he even exists." Cyborg shot a sympathetic but scolding look at him.

"You know we don't blame you for that."

Snow confused, but chose not to press the issue. The car had barely stopped when Robin leapt out towards the center, followed by everyone else. They ascended the halls, and Snow looked even paler than usual at the amount of unconscious guards. She carefully made herself into stone, trying not to let her enforced feet make too much clatter on the floor. Raven glanced at her. She had never seen her fully transformed. She looked like a living statue, white, hard, and cold, without a heart, mind, or for that matter, soul. The hood of her coat soon came up, and her face was barely visible. They waited carefully outside the door their theif was. With a single flick of Robin's instructing hand, they burst in.

And it was empty. Their artifact, a heavy, filigree gold, locket, still sat inside it's glass container, safe. But Robin's eyes hardened behind the mask. He was still here. Snow was shaky under the hood. This was her first real mission, and by the sound of Red X, it would be difficult. Even with her undefeated stone, she had to be cautious. She couldn't bear to let her new family down. Then her eyes widened.

She had just realized there was something very sharp pressed against her stone neck.

Robin was next to realize it. Snow had been in the back of the group, and he had been in the front. Yet the very prescence of Red X made him alert. They all backed away carefully from the captive Snow. Red X's dark armor stood out against Snow's white skin and light clothes. He spoke out in his sultry, dark voice.

"Hey there kids. Mind handing over that pretty gem over for this one?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice. Snow was deep in thought. He obviously didn't know she was completely made of stone now....

She acted fast. Grabbing the arm that held the sharp knife to her neck, she brought it down on her hand, wincing at the sound of scratching as it went down across her skin. Gasping slightly, he pulled away as she pushed herself foward, lifting one hand to test the skin that had been scratched. As usual, flawless. She turned back towards the Red X. His face was eerie, with a skull like mask he looked like death. His hand bled from a deep cut and his uninjured one held the responisble weapon.

"Titans! Go!" Robin commanded. They leapt into action. Red X responded, ignoring the blood seeping out of his glove. Snow barely saw it, but the smallest hint of skin revealed behind the glove indicated he was still human. With renewed strength, she charged like a stone stallion. If she could gain a hold on him...she could keep him immobile. A stray punch was barely missed, and as her hand struck the wall, Red X did not miss the white, unmarred stone, nor the deep dent in the wall. He dove away and sent a spinning kick towards the approaching Beast Boy, made rhino towards Snow. She was knocked away as Beast Boy gratefully made himself human again before hitting Snow. At the same time, Robin knocked him onto his back, putting him and Snow in a rather embarassing position.

He was knocked down right in between her splayed legs with an ample view up her skirt.

Beast Boy realized it first as he was slung over Snow's waist with her flat on her back. But when he caught Red X's position, and the lewd grin that pulled the mask taunt over his face, he flapped like a fish in embarassment. Hauling himself away, he yanked Snow back onto her feet, as she looked back confused. Red X leapt in a backwards onto one of the pillars decorating the halls. Snow panicked as she realized he meant to go out by the windows. He smacked a bomb onto the window before looking back at the Titans below.

"Another time Titans." he smirked towards Snow, "Thanks for the view babe," The bomb exploded in a plume of smoke. By the time it cleared, he had vanished. The artifact was safe, but the Titans were too busy gawking at Snow, who looked back frustrated and confused.

"Thanks for the view?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy leapt in angrily, as if he'd been waiting for it.

"That perv looked up her skirt while she was down!" he growled. The tint of pink on everyone else's faces was nothing in comparison to poor Snow. Her face arms and legs had gone almost burgundy with humiliation. She trembled in place, face stark red and horrified.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, fleeing from the room. Ignoring the cries from her friends she kept on running, determined not to let them see her cry, to see her shame. She had not only failed to help catch Red X, but had unwillingly given him something to mock her about! She was overcome with tears, not even bothering with her stone form. She was running through the streets desperate to escape. She finally collasped in a shuddering, sobbing heap into a deserted alley. She felt useless. What was she thinking? How could she have imagined she'd be good enough for the Teen Titans?

She drew her knees up to her chest and gasped with harsh sobs in the cold air. Her first chance to prove her worth, wasted. She remained curled in the snow, tears eventually running out. She remained sniffling, until she heard a crunch in the light ice. A small gasp escaped as she burrowed further into the cold, away from the prescene. A hand fell gently on her shoulder. Snow looked up hesitantly, hands covering her hooded face. She saw a handsome boy, with long black hair and a blue aquasuit looking at her kindly.

"W-who're you?" she snuffled, wiping the dribbled snot off her face with her sleeve. She imagined she looked pathetic. The boy ignored that and helped her back to her feet.

"My name's Aqualad, I'm from Titans East. Robin called us to help find you," he said, pulling out a thick blanket and pulling it over her shoulders. She felt a pang of admiration for her leader at this, beforing looking up at Aqualad. His deep sea eyes made Snow blush, she rarely got attention from boys as she shrunk away from people in general. He put an arm over her shoulders soothingly as he pulled out a communicator, verifying he had found Snow. Snow's blush warmed her considerably as he pulled her close. But she didn't notice as they walked away, an almost angry gaze from above, envy peeking through the eyes of a skull mask...

She was met with a mix of emotion when Aqualad brought her back to the Tower. Robin was scolding, Starfire was hysterical, Raven was impassive as ever, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were gaping as Aqualad brought her in with a tender arm around her shoulders. A few extra pairs of curious eyes looked too. She looked beyond her friends and saw another group of others. Aqualad joined them, one arm lingering slightly longer before departing, leaving a line of pleasant goosebumps.

"Why did you run off? We were really worried!" Robin chided, relieved she was back. Snow began stuttering embarassed.

"I-I...I didn't think you want me back....after goofing up the whole assignment...." she mumbled. Robin looked at her unbelieveably. Raven swept beside her, a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We've been doing this for a long time and haven't managed to catch him. It's okay. You did better than expected for meeting Red X for the first time." It was the most Snow could recall her saying at once. But then, with a heavy blush, she remembered the worst.

"B-but...he saw...."

"We'll kick his ass for that one!" Beast Boy raged, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Saw what?" asked one of the people from the corner. It was a girl, who looked very much like a bumblebee in Snow's opinion.

"That pervert Red X looked up Snow's skirt!" Beast Boy yelled out. Snow wished he'd be more quiet as her face bloomed a fire truck red, while the new aquaintances blushed lightly. Snow's knees clung tightly together, as if warding off the chance of it happening again.

"Please stop mentioning it...." Snow muttered in humiliation, covering her face again. After a couple more scolds from Robin and a few for Beast Boy too, they decided to introduce them to the Titans East. Snow's prediction of the girl was correct, Bumblebee. Two small twins were Mas y Menos.

"..And you already know Aqualad right?" asked Robin. Snow blushed lightly as Aqualad smiled his dazzling grin again, and nodded. Robin didn't notice and continued, "And this is-"

"-Speedy," the boy interrupted, knocking Robin away and taking Snow's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He wore a mask too with a suit that matched his fiery orange hair. She went lightly pink at this too, although slightly confused at the small act of courtship. It had gotten dark outside, and not wanting to grow weary on the way home, the Titans East were invited to rest at the Tower for the night. Snow led Aqualad to his room, with aghast looks from Cyborg and Beast Boy burning into their backs and Speedy looking slightly put out when Robin went to show him his room. Before parting from Aqualad for the night, Snow shyly decided to thank him.

"I"m sorry if I was a burden...if I hadn't run off..."

"It's fine," he reassured, "I've never faced Red X myself but I've heard he's very tricky. I'm only sorry that he got away with such an act of indignity." he ended with a slight growl. Nevertheless, Snow smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you in any case. Good night."

"Sweet dreams," he answered with a wink. She blushed and trotted away happily, swaying slightly with an unrecognizeable euphoria. She entered her room and sighed against the door post. She had barely swung the door closed when a hand pulled her to a foreign waist.

"Remember me princess?" Red X whispered huskily against Snow's quivering form.


	4. Catch

Summary: The Titans discover a shy heroine, and offer her a place in their family. But can she overcome her fears, herself, and her secret crush? Red X/OC

Chapter Four: Catch

Snow wriggled like a snake under a firm grip that clung to her waist and mouth. She was so panicked she couldn't even change form. Red X tightened his grip as Snow tried to shrink away from him. She shivered as she felt the warm dampness from the cloth that covered his mouth close to her neck. She was torn between horror and disbelief. How'd he break in? What was he doing here?

"Calm down Peachy," he whispered, "I don't want to do any more damage than necessary," He eased his hand off her mouth and spun her around. She was shaking like a leaf. With his mask, Red X looked like a Grim Reaper.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

"What I came for last time," she was pushed back onto the bed. She feared the worse, but was less tense when he chose simply to lean against the door.

"Didn't it bother you that a pretty gem like that was in a science center?" It took a moment for Snow to realize he was talking about the artifact they had protected.

"I wasn't...paying attention..." she said in a hushed voice, looking away from Red X. The way he sounded and looked at her made her shiver.

"Well if the Boy Wonder was a little more through in telling you what you guys got your butts kicked for," he smirked in remembrance, "He'd tell you it was a xenothium regenerator. But he at least told you about the suit?"

"Ummm...." At her lack of response, Red X looked almost overwhelmed with impish glee.

"Oho! Keeping secrets? I find that attractive..." he cooed slightly, lifting her face up with his forefinger, "Nothing that your cute little face doesn't already do," Snow bit back a harsher retort.

"It's not my place to pry into his business!"

"It's his place to trust you," he responded simply, pulling away with a drawl, "Or does the little Boy Wonder find himself above trusting others?"

"He can trust who he wants," Snow bit back, trying not to sound bitter, "Its only fair he trusts me first."

"But that's beside the point," he said, waving it off like a speck of dust, "Here's my question; where's the regenerator?" he asked, gripping her wrist tightly, hovering over her small body like a vulture, "Be nice and tell me or I'll regrettably have to break your wrist." He squeezed tightly in emphasis, making Snow wince.

"No-" she said trying to pull away, already morphing into stone. Red X pinned her down and yanked the wrist that hadn't been transformed yet. Snow made to cry out in pain when his other hand clamped against her mouth. His heavier, fitter body nearly crushed Snow's petite frame. The gleam in his eyes was almost playfully inhuman.

"Tell me..." he growled lowly, his hand moving from her mouth to her neck. Snow was terrified, too terrified to focus. She attempted to buck him off, but he was heavier and physically stronger than her and she could barely move under his weight. It didn't help that his hand was tightening around her neck and wrist. She barely breathed as the constricting hand clenched tightly, leaving bruises on her neck.

"N-no..." she gasped, "Don't...know..."she could barely talk but he heard clearly. He sighed as he loosened his grip.

"Pity, but..." he pressed a smelly cloth against her nose with much less pressure, "You'll do."

The mixture of trying to gain back her lost breath, her aching neck and arm, and the dizzying smell of chloroform was too much. She was pushed over the edge in a dark abyss...only aware of a pair of arms lifting her up with the upmost gentility...

When Snow roused back to consciousness, she tried to open her eyes. They felt heavier than before, and everything was still dark. The soft fabric rubbing behind her ears and wound tight behind her head indicated she was obviously blindfolded. She felt for her arms. They were bound more roughly, with a coarse rope. The same went for her feet. Her back was propped up against what felt like steel bars. The lack of sight opened up the others senses. A thick, heavy smell of gunpowder and sea salt hung in the air, and there were audible sounds of machine cogs churning in protest as they squeaked and rattled with age. The air felt chilly, and Snow was thankful for her choice in warm clothing. She pushed herself up with her knees against the bars of her cage. Quietly...she called out.

"H-hello?"

Nothing. Red X must have gone. Bargaining with the Titans no doubt. Snow slowly tried to transform-

*ZAP*

She shrieked as she was met with an unpleasant shock. It disappeared fairly quickly, but Snow was left stinging and twitching in pain, a slight burn on her wrists from where her arms had snapped and jolted up in shock. Snow slumped miserably against the bars. Obviously Red X had foreseen that. But now she felt some strange vibration in her chest. Was this an aftershock? Then her eyes flew open in realization.

Her communicator!

She tried to stay calm. Red X could be back any minute...but apparently he didn't know her communicator was in her coat's chest pocket. If she could slide off the blindfold at least...she'd be able to pull out the communicator with her teeth and try to call the Titans and keep a look out for Red X. She firmly pressed the back of her head against the bars and moved around until she felt one of the bars hit the knot tying the blindfold together. Very carefully, in case Red X came back, she nodded her head, pushing the knot further up. It was made of some smooth silkly material, and soon flopped off as it slid against her ears. She opened her eyes, slightly itched from ruffled eyelashes. She saw she was now in a warehouse...with many wooden crates building a slight wall around her cage piled on top like a fortress, bidding only one entry through a gap. She didn't see much beyond the gap, but she did see the edge of a simple makeshift bed and table that must be Red X's. Above were rusted metal tiles with cracked, but not shattered, glass, showing a grey sky, and often a few seagulls swept by, crying out in the bitter chill. Metal frames held the entire place together. It was the perfect, classic hideaway.

Snow returned to the matter at hand. Nudging at the communicator, still vibrating stubbornly in the pocket, she pushed it up with her knees and yanked at her coat with her teeth. Finally, with aching wrists and ankles from where the ropes had burned her skin, it fell gently in her lap, Titan logo bold white against yellow and black. She picked it up gingerly with her teeth and clumsily pushed the button with her forehead. In and instant, the welcome sight of Raven flashed on the screen. Her cape was fluttering behind her, and Snow could only guess she was on top of Titan Tower.

"Snow?"

"Raven! Oh God I'm so sorry-" Snow began, but Raven cut her off.

"Stop. Wait. Where are you? What's going on? FIrst Red X shows up and says he has our jewel, then Robin runs of...what's going on?" Raven said smoothly and quietly, she noticed snow furtive glances around her cell.

"I can't explain now but if Red X tries to bargain with you guys on anything...and I mean anything...don't accept! It's not...I'm not...worth being traded for."

"Wait..._do you mean_-" A loud clang made Snow quake with terror.

"I gotta go! Don't call back please!" Snow hurriedly jammed her head on the communicator, shutting off anything Raven was about to say, and quickly stuffed it out of sight behind her knees. She watched horrified at the gap as a familiar shadow filled the space.

Red X was home.


End file.
